


shared sunlight

by freshmint



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, SO MUCH FLUFF, i just really love viktuuri okay, inspired by fanart i saw, victor is spelled viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshmint/pseuds/freshmint
Summary: yuuri wakes up before viktor the morning after in barcelona and spends a little too much time staring. viktor of course, has no complaints.





	shared sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! i wrote this after i saw this amazing piece of art on tumblr by bubbline (bubbline.tumblr.com) her art is so pretty go look at it!! ( http://bubblline.tumblr.com/post/154259685760/the-scene-they-didnt-show-us-in-the-hotel-room-in )

_It's morning now_ , Yuuri thinks to himself as the soft curves of the plain hotel room come into focus, awash with golden-grey light. Brown eyes blink, still ensnared in the soft touch of sleep as he watches sunlight, gilded and warm, curl its way across the sleeping form of a silver-haired man.

Viktor.

Yuuri can hardly believe he's still here, next to him and breathing softly, nestled beside Yuuri. Awake, Viktor is boundless, soaring, a shock of energy to everyone around him. He tastes like ozone and smells like fresh snow, and Yuuri loves it.

But now, asleep and highlighted in gold, Viktor is still. He can hardly believe how beautiful he looks like that anyways, even if his face is smushed into his pillow.

Yuuri feels his face heat up a little as he realizes that he's been watching Viktor sleep for longer than is typically considered normal, whatever that was. The sheets rustle as he sits up, stretching his arms out a little and running a hand through his hair.

More movement as Viktor stirs beside him, a murmur or two and then a sleepy cerulean eye.  
Yuuri of course, freaks out.  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you!"  
As he fidgets and fumbles, Viktor smiles, and he's lit up, outlined in sunlight and just as bright.  
Before Yuuri can process what's going on, an arm is slung across his shoulders, and Viktor is pressed against him, heavy and warm.  
"It's not a problem лапочка. I'm glad I got to wake up to see you." He says, pressing a kiss against Yuuri's bare upper arm. "Ah, you're so beautiful like this."

Viktor's voice is deeper, still a little sleepy but rich all the same, like the first sip of a hot drink after hours in the cold. Yuuri laughs at his words, moving behind him to rest his chin on his pale shoulder.  
"High praise, coming from you."  
Yuuri can feel the rumble in his chest from where he's flattened against Viktor's back.  
"But it's true, лапочка. You are so very beautiful. Brilliant, especially in this light."

Yuuri is glad Viktor can't see the flush of his cheeks from his position behind him, and responds by kissing the nape of Viktor's neck instead. He turns to Yuuri, smiling once more.  
"Thank you for staying."  
Yuuri can feel his heart lift, warmer than the gentle sunlight drifting through the curtains. He buries his face in Viktor's chest, the pair sliding into soft bedding. He mumbles something that might be an "I love you" but Viktor isn't quite sure.

It's more than alright though, Viktor thinks as his hands ease through Yuuri's dark hair. They have all the time they could want. For now, they are warm and safe, watching the world wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! again, you should really go look at that fanart cause it's gorgeous. 
> 
> лапочка - russian for sweetheart/darling


End file.
